fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kamek
|Mario= }} Kamek is a Magikoopa and a villain in the Super Mario series. Bowser had instructed him to capture Perry eleven years ago, but he failed and was defeated in Super Princess Peach. In Super Princess Peach Wii, he captured Grandpa as bait to get Perry. He plays as a reserve for Mushroom Kingdom FC in the Fantendo Football League. He is currently in a relationship with Birdo as of Birdo's Beautiful Quest. Life Story According to Super Mario Legends Saga of evil. Kamek was born in 1912 as the son of the Chief Magikoopa Kamella. His father was Wizardhiemer, he was Bowser's step dad. Game Appearances Bursting with Speed Kamek appears as the boss of mission 1-8 in Mario Kart Burst. The player plays as Yoshi and must win a race against him on DS Figure-8 Circuit. ''Super Paper Bros. Kamek appears in ''Super Paper Bros. But other than that, no info has been released. Behind the Wheel Kamek appears as a default playable character in the racing game Bowser's Castle Racing. Stats *'Weight:' 57% *'Driving Skill:' 73% *'Item Power:' 80% *'Speed:' 41% Game's Description Is the powerful Magikoopa, Kamek, skilled in magic and in driving, led by their leader: Kamek. He win always, thanks to his magic and ability. Super Mario:Dark Tide Kamek appears as the tattler in Super Mario:Dark Tide. acompaning bowser on this mission. Bowser RPG Kamek appears as a playable partner in Bowser RPG his specialty is magic, of course. He can also make quick travel by using his broom to move faster. His attack power and defense aren't very high, but his magic and healing powers make up for such. ''Super Mario Legends Kamek is confirmed to appear in Super Mario Legends: Saga of Evil. It is speculated he will be a boss, and he is also confirmed to be a major character in story mode. Mario Guitar World There is a Kamek Challenge in Mario Guitar World and if it is beaten the character Kamek is unlocked aswell as other features. Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty'' Kamek appears as a main villain in the Wii platformer Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty. He is King Koopa's right hand man and is in charge of kidnapping the Yoshi eggs. He is a boss at the end of the Yoshi Island chapter and he escapes with all the eggs but one. He is appears as a mini-boss in Diaper Duty 2: The Eggs. NRL Player Kamek is a player on the Bowser Villains team on the multiplayer wii sports game Mario Rugby League. He is a skilled character, his strength is the lowest on his team but his skill is the highest. He has the ability to push foes away with his magic wand. Super Mario Bros: The Sacred Shards Kamek appears in the Wii game Super Mario and the Sacred shards. His appearence is like NSMB Wii. He kidnapps the princess Abigail in order to claim the sacred shards. He is the main villian in this game. Lets-a-go, Mario Kamek appears as one of the final bosses of the game. He is fought just after the 7 Koopalings are defeated in the Koopa Clown Car. He attacks almost exactly as he did in mariowiki:New Super Mario Bros. Wii. However, he can create several more enemies from the blocks. He also appears before most of the world bosses, mostly trying to transform them as he did in Yoshi's Island. New Super Mario Bros. 3: Bowser Returns Kamek appears as a boss in the game, plus he cast a spell on Bowser which made him strong enough to try and take on Mario. Super Mario and the 8 Elemental Crystals Kamek reappears in this game as the boss of Magic Blast Tower, in World 10: Cosmic Koopa Station. Yoshi island: Rise from the beginning In Yoshi island: Rise from the beginning he will play a major role. At the intro she will capture all babies with her magikoopa's and bring them to the Koopa king. he comanded the babies to throw the babies under the koopa castle. Yoshi forest When the Yoshi's try to take the yoshi forest back Kamek commanded the general Guy too defense the Yoshi forest but it hasn't taked too long before the the general Guy was defeated. When he saw that the Yoshi's made more victories he created cloun N. Candy but the Yoshi defeated him too. Kamek was angered by his creations defeated and want too stand agianst the yoshi herself because he tough that she could easily win but lose too. He was the first major boss in-game. He fell in sea afther the battle. He later goed too the koopa castle where she spoked the Koopa king Morton about the Yoshi's, The koopa king commanded the gient Boohemoth and rised the ancient Tutankoopa too defense to koopa troop and defeat the yoshi's. The lava plant. Afther the fall of the boohemoth and the Tutankoopa he left the koopa castle and found a small piranha plant. He trowed the plant in the lava what burned out. He used a spell to raise to piranha plant and give it a big size with was full of lava. The plant was there long but was defeated by yoshi. Kamek and the dark Yoshi When the dark Yoshi tried too escape she mind controlled him. But he couldn't find the bomb that was hidded in the castle. He brought the dark Yoshi too bring him to the rift of shadow. Kamek as boss agian Kamek had enough of the yoshi and comanded the Mouser too slay Yoshi but agian failed. He was angered by the failures of the koopa's and empowered himself. At the end of the great minds where he led monkeys to the work for her. There he would find the biggest yoshi's artifact ever, the dragon stone. But before he could reach it the Yoshi came and fought as a boss agian. He will be very hard too be defeated and it will be a epic fight but Yoshi won agian. She then left the Mine too fall and got away. Yoshi escaped from the mine and saved so much monkeys as he could. Rift of shadow At the end of the rift of shadow he comanded the Dark yoshi too slay the player Yoshi. The Dark Yoshi didn't want too fight the Yoshi but because he was mind controlled by him and he had no choice and fought. When the dark yoshi was defeated Kamek had took him away. Last stand He will play a mini-boss in the koopa castle, Yoshi entered to castle and was atteked by Kamek. For a last try he fought Yoshi, but lost. He was left behind by Yoshi. When the bomb explode in the end he survived. Mario Party 10 Kamek appears as a playable character in the Wii U game Mario Party 10 Birdo's Beautiful Quest Kamek appears as a major charcter in Birdo's Beautiful Quest. ''When Birdo and Yoshi finally break up, Kamek becomes Birdo's new sweetheart. However, Kamek soon gets kidnapped by his ex-girlfriend, Miss. Kamesly, who wants her little Kamek back. Birdo goes on a quest to save Kamek with the help of their future elderly son, Bamek. Star Team Heroes He's one of the victims of the Kirthar's Snap Finger. Mario Tennis: Heroes Vs Villains Kamek appears as a playable character in Mario Tennis: Heroes Vs Villains. Kamek is a tricky type having both slice and topspin curve balls but slower hits and ball speeds. Kamek’s zone shots are Broom Speed (Kamek speeds forwards or backwards on his broom) and Teleport (Kamek turns into a small purple ball and teleports left or right of where he was). Kamek’s Special Shot is Flying Book Steps in which Kamek makes a staircase out of books that he then climbs so he can hit the ball from high up. Kamek’s hero is Yoshi and his Hero Special Shot is Burt the Bashful where Kamek enlarges a Burt who then bounces up and lands on Yoshi. If Yoshi uses his Villian Special Shot Cancel Kamek will grow Burt the Bashful but he will jump over Yoshi causing Kamek to be shocked and the cutscene to end. Gallery Kamek YI.png|Kamek on his broom. KamekNSMBW.png|Kamek on his broom, with his wand. Kamek YBA.png Kamek Suprised.png|Kamek suprised. Baby Kamek.png|Baby Kamek in '''Yoshi Tamers: Path of Destruction'. 8-bit-magikoopa1.jpg|8-Bit kamek. KamekMPDB.png Paper Kamek MLPJ.png Kamek Artwork.jpg|Sr.Wario's Artwork of Kamek Kamek - Toad Strikes Back.png|Kamek in Toad Strikes Back with his transformation: Supreme Kamek (and its Fire version) Fig_20_kamek.png TennisKamekRender.png|Render by Nintega-Dario Birdo_N_Kamek.png|Kamek with his sweetheart, Birdo. Birdo's Beautiful Quest Ending Picture.png|Bird's Beautiful Quest ending screen with Birdo and Kamek on their first date. Birdo's Beautiful Quest Game Cover.png|Kamek on Birdo's Beautiful Quest game cover. }} Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Super Paper Bros. Characters Category:Allies Category:Characters category:Super Mario:Dark Tide Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Members of The Agony Squad Category:Super Mario Legends Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Koopas Category:Mario Characters Category:Diaper Duty (series) Category:Non-fanon characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Males Category:Koopa Troop Category:Magicians Category:Reptiles Category:Kenny Koopa (series) Category:Villains Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Enemies Category:Magikoopas Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Yoshi Bosses Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Final Bosses Category:Creatures Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Mario Kart 9 Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Lets-a-go, Mario Category:Mario Kart S Category:Yoshi's Island: From the Beginning Category:Mario Villains Category:Mario and Luigi: Ultimate Team Up Category:Ultra Mario Party Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap